Book 5: Family
by Xerraic
Summary: The end of Xehanort is near, however not everything is how it should be. It’s time for Mika to get all of her family back together. Can she do this? Or does Xehanort and Xigbar have other plans? RikuxOC
1. Chapter 1

The stars were shining down as Mika dodged Riku's keyblade. She had her staff in her hands. Her outfit had changed. She had a blue sleeveless shirt on that had a hood. She had open sleeves from the elbows down that is white along with black shorts with a white belt that had a blue cloth behind her. She sent a dual flame and ice attack.

Riku had to put his keyblade in front of him to block the attack. He noticed that her magic did get stronger. He was happy about that. He made his keyblade disappear and placed his hands up in the air. "You've gotten a lot better Mika." He smiled a bit.

"So I pass the test?" She asked hopeful.

"You do." Yen Sid spoke proudly. "Come both of you." He walked back into his tower. King Mickey was standing in the doorway. He followed Yen Sid and Riku and Mika followed in behind them. They arrived back into Yen SId's study. Mika stood next to Riku in front of the desk. Yen Sid sat down. "Thank you Master Riku for connecting the test. Mika, you passed, there is not much else I can teach you. I finished analyzing part data Ansem had left behind. The data code he left behind is vastly important and I am saddened to say that I cannot analyze all of it. Chip and Dale are working on this. Mika, take the code to Radiant Garden so his apprentices can study it." He held out a small device.

Mika nodded her head. "Of course." Taking the device.

Yen Sid then looked over at Riku and King Mickey. "Riku. Mickey. You both have recovered enough to dive into the dark realm. Aqua is waiting for you."

Riku and Mika walked back down the stairs of the tower. Mika looked at Riku. "I'll see you later then." She spoke not really sure how to feel about not being able to see him like she once did. They still had to prepare for the war after all.

Riku nodded his head and gave her a kiss. "We'll be back before we know it."

Mika held up a star shard. She learned that it was part of a gummi block that will allow her to travel. All she had to do was let her heart be her guiding key.

She arrived in the town center of Radiant Garden. She smiled that the flowers were back. This was the home that she remembered. She located the stairs to the castle. She smiled once more. Her home was fixed. She walked up the steps just glad that things do seem like everything was back normal.

"Mika?" Both Dilan and Aeleus spoke surprised to see her. "Why are you here? Thought that you were learning new skills."

Mika shrugged. "Well I learned all I could. Right now I'm wondering if everyone can help me." She took out the device. "On here is Ansem's code that he hid inside Sora. I don't quite remember the research that you guys did before but I know everyone here is smart and if anyone can decode it…"

Ienzo walked up hearing Mika's voice. "Ansem's code?" He asked. "Welcome home Mika."

She couldn't help but give Ienzo a quick hug. She then handed the device to him. "We don't know what he placed inside it but it has to be important. I don't know what it will mean to the big upcoming battle."

Ienzo touched the screen and it turned on. He found many folders and programs. Then it started to make noise. He quickly clicked the green button that showed up.

"You answered!" On the screen was two chipmunks. "I'm Chip!"

"And Dale!"

Mika moved closer so she can see them. She wondered how this worked.

The chipmunks looked at Ienzo. "This is a gummi phone. We created it! We are gonna help crack the code!"

Aeleus took this chance to get Mika's attention. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Mika we need to talk."

"What about?" She walked away from the phone's earshot. Both Aeleus and Dilan walked with her.

"Even disappeared."

Mika took a step back. "He disappeared? How is that possible? Didn't he leave the darkness behind?"

Dilan shook his head. "We left to find out but we didn't find anything. Perhaps while you are looking for Xigbar you'll find him."

She nodded her head. "For sure I'll be on the lookout. Did he leave on his own?"

Ienzo walked to the group his video chat has ended. "We aren't to sure on that either. I'll be sure to tell Sora to look out as well."

"Through that gummi phone?" Mika had to ask.

He nodded his head.

"I should look for clues while I'm here."

"There isn't any." Aeleus spoke with some regret in his voice. "We looked into that as well."

Mika rubber her head thinking what all she could do. "No clues… and he just left without saying anything. Was he kidnapped? Or did he leave on his own?"

Ienzo shook his head. "I don't think he was kidnapped. There wasn't a sign of a struggle. He left on his own. I'm going to transfer the data on this gummi phone to the computer. Mika will you join me?"

"Sure." They walked down to the lab where Ienzo unlocked the computer.

He looked down at the screen and saw some of the encryption while it downloaded. "He would encrypt this. Mika I have you ask you something."

"And what would that be?" She asked leaning against the wall.

"Xigbar. He is willingly with Xehanort. Do you think you can even bring him home?"

"I gotta try. He's been a big part of my family. He wants a keyblade so badly." She sighed. "I just hope everything will work out. I'm so nervous for this fight. Maybe I can get him to come home before then. And now I'll have to locate Even."

Mika stretched walking into the computer room yawning a bit. She was sore after sparring with Dilan and Aeleus. Though she did had fun. She needed to check on the progress though as Ienzo was putting in a lot of hours.

"Ienzo." She had ice cream in her mouth and had one for him as well. She then noticed that he was on the phone as he started to talk.

"The data has been encrypted. So we only been able to decipher some of it." Ienzo spoke.

"Huh?" She heard Sora's voice.

Mika walked closer. "Hey Sora!" She smiled.

"Mika? Who is this guy?" Sora had to ask her.

She laughed a little.

"Oh…" Ienzo started seeing that Sora didn't remember anything. "It seems we haven't spoken since the castle. I'm Ienzo. Aeleus is here too."

Aeleus walked in the room from the computer server room. He looked at the phone a little awkwardly.

Ienzo caught on. "Aeleus, whatever happened between you and Roxas, it's in the past."

Aeleus walked on out of the lab.

Ienzo sighed.

"Something happened between him and Roxas?" Mika asked. "Roxas never told me…"

Ienzo turned his attention back at Sora. "Sora, the reason we are here is because you and your friends defeated our nobodies thereby recompleted us. We cast our hearts off by choice make no mistake."

"I didn't! And as the last one on that day I thought everyone else didn't have a choice." Mika spoke. "We were children Ienzo…"

Ienzo looked at her. "And I thought you cast off your heart willingly." He looked back at Sora. "But we didn't know that Xemnas - or rather, Xehanort - was deceiving us."

"Huh? Xemnas?" Sora asked.

"Aw, he's with them!" Goofy yelled of the screen.

"Not anymore." Ienzo started to explain. "Xemnas and Xehanort have no hold over us now. We are students of the heart, exactly the same as we were before all of this began."

"Yeah right." Donald spoke. They heard him stomp his foot of camera.

"Mmm." Goofy started. "But you know, now that I think about it, Axel and Kixma's on our side now."

"Aww." Donald still sounded a little angry.

Mika shook her head and looked at Ienzo. They both knew that this wasn't going to go over easy as they were once enemies.

Ienzo took over as it was his role that they weren't happy about. "We have friends we want to bring back to this world. To do that we have to work together. In that spirit, Sora… we have found some intriguing data in the bit of data we deciphered."

"Is it about me?" Sora asked.

"Yes. In order to piece your memories together, our teacher, Ansem the Wise, took a close look at your heart. And what he found is that your heart doesn't belong to just you."

"It doesn't?" Donald and Goofy yelled surprised to hear that information.

Sora didn't have much of a reaction. Goofy picked up on that. "Gosh, you don't seem surprised."

"Yeah. Honestly, I expected as much. There is another heart inside mine. I think it's Roxas's. Just like Naminé is inside Kairi's."

"Interesting..." Ienzo thought. "Well know one knows your heart better than you." He started to tap his finger against the desk. "To be honest, we have a plethora of questions on our side but...the idea has merit. It's incredible enough that you and your Nobody was able to coexist. If you share a heart… no wonder that someone as remarkable as you got Ansem the Wise's eye. We'll keep investigating based on your hypothesis. I'll be in touch."

"Bye guys." Mika spoke.

"Okeydokey, we will give you fellas a ring if there's anything else." Dale spoke. "Remember, me and Chip, the guys at Radiant Garden, and King Mickey and everybody are never far away."

Ienzo hang up the phone.

Mika looked at Ienzo. "Uh I should warn you. Sora is a lot like Roxas and how to explain things too. Kid like fingers."

Ienzo sighed. "Alright…"

"Did you want your ice cream now? It is time for a break I think. Even a quick 10 minute one. What do you say?"

He nodded his head. "I can use a break. How much longer until you leave anyways?"

"I'm not sure. I know I need to look for Even and start again searching for Xiggy. But I don't even know when to begin looking for Even at and Xiggy is working with Xehanort willingly. I don't know if he knew from the start what the plan was or if learned of it on the way."

"I know more that he was close to you but Mika," Ienzo took a bite out of his ice cream. "You have to consider that he used you as well."

Mika looked down unsure how to feel. She brought her hand up to her chest. "He used me?" She shook her head not wanting to feel the pain within her. "Xiggy used me?" Her voice started to crack.

"Mika…" Ienzo reaches out knowing that she was hurt at the idea. "We don't have much faith that he will want to return based on what your brother has told us before he started his own training."

"It's okay." She muttered. "I get it. He can't be trusted…" she put the rest of her ice cream in the trash. "You can get back to work. I'll check in a bit later." She walked out of the lab. Aeleus and Dilan were there. For some reason it surprised her as at least one of them should be guarding the door. No doubt they heard what happened.

"Mika…" Aeleus started.

"Am I a fool?" She asked.

"No. We just want to protect you."

Dilan looked away. His pride was holding him back some. "I admit that they have played us. It's time you do the same."

Mika walked past them feeling the need to be alone. Even the most prideful people she knew admitted that they were used by Xigbar. She didn't want to believe that she was used as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Mika sat in the town circle thinking if she should try to locate Xigbar and confront him. She knew she had to do something. She didn't want to sit on the sidelines waiting to heal someone. She saw a red gummi ship flying in the air to the castle. She wondered if it was Sora or Riku. She got off the wall and ran up the castle stairs.

Dilan was at the gummi ship nodding his head when she arrived.

"Thank you." Riku spoke moving into eyeshot of Mika. Then so did King Mickey. They started to walk her way but stopped when they noticed her. "Mika, you're still here."

She nodded her head. "This is my home world after all." She ran up to Riku with a smile on her face happy to see him. She couldn't help but give him a hug. "What brings you by?" She pulled away.

"Retracing Aqua's steps took us here. Dilan is going to show us where they found Xehanort. Why don't you come with us?"

Dilan lead the way without a word. They walked down the stairs to the city circle where Mika was just at. Dilan stepped to the side and moved his arm showing that they have arrived.

Mickey started to walk forward. "So this is the place."

Riku walked with him to the very center. "Where Aqua fell into the realm of darkness after she dove in to save Terra."

"Yeah, she said he was acting strange."

"Strange how, exactly?"

Mickey started to look sad. He shrugged his shoulders, "She sensed darkness in him, and they ended up getting into a big fight."

"Right. And in the aftermath, the two of them disappeared. Around the same time the guards found a stranger with white hair lying unconscious here in the square- a man calling himself "Xehanort.""

Mickey nodded his head. "Ansem the Wise took the stranger in, but that was a mistake. Xehanort betrayed his master, stole his research, and along with his fellow apprentices, separated his heart from his body. Xehanort's heart took his master's name, "Ansem" and traveled to the past to give his younger self instructions. He even briefly had control of you. His empty body stayed in the present, took the name Xemnas and founded Organization XIII. There goal was to prepare thirteen vessels for Xehanort's heart."

"Until we put an end to the Organization." Riku spoke.

Mika looked at Dilan and he shook his head at her. They knew they were played by him.

Riku continued on with the summary. "But all the while Young Xehanort had been visiting the future to choose thirteen vessels on his own- hearts with strong enough ties to him to begin a new Organization the real Organization XIII. And now they are looking for a fight with us. But what happened to Terra? I thought you said Aqua saved him."

Mika knew the answer. She stepped closer but Mickey opened his mouth before she could. "Yep, she did. The problem is that we didn't notice. You remember the end of the Mark of Mastery, when Master Xehanort made his grand return? That's the Xehanort I remember. He was a pretty old man then. But how do you explain Ansem and Xemnas, his Heartless and his Nobody? Isn't it strange how young they look? Why aren't they old men? It's because Xehanort was using a different body when the split happened. That face in the portrait I mentioned, it wasn't some stranger that Ansem the Wise took under his wing. It was the young man who Master Xehanort possessed."

Riku took a step back. "No way! That was Terra? Master Xehanort was using Terra?"

Mika stepped in front of them. "I figured that much out on my own as Kixma. Terra saved me in this very spot when I was younger from the Unversed I believe Xiggy called them. So when the stranger came by I thought he was Terra. But Xigbar said his name was Xehanort. I told Master Yen Sid as much but I guess he didn't pass it down."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Might not have believed me. I was a young child back then. Though I had Xemnas confirm this information. He only did so to keep me in line as I wasn't as focused on my missions like I should have."

Mickey nodded his head. "Master Xehanort told us "another on our list" belongs to him. He was talking about Terra. Turns out Aqua saved more than just her friend that day."

"Okay," Riku started, "but Master Xehanort is an old man again now. Where did Terra's body go?"

Mickey started to think. "Hmm… it's cause Master Xehanort's collecting vessels. He claimed to have two of our seven lights. We got Sora back, but Terra must still be on Xehanort's side."

Riku brought his hand to his face. "He's with Organization XIII? We should warn Sora."

"Yep! And Merlin, too!"

Mika grabbed the gummiphone out of her pocket. "You can use this to call Merlin if he has one too." She handed it to Mickey.

Mickey went to call Merlin. Riku grabbed Mika's hand and stepped away. He didn't let got when they got out of hearing shot. "You have met Terra before? Here?"

"Before I was Kixma I did live with my brother away from the castle. Ienzo lived at the castle since his parents were gone. He would sneak out and we would meet up here. The castle knew of course. I was allowed in but not in all the rooms. Just where they can keep an eye on me and not mess up their experiments. I got attached to them that way." Mika looked at the pattern on the ground. "One morning I was waiting for Ienzo but he was running late. These monsters showed up. Knowing what I know now they weren't Heartless and they weren't Nobodies. They had me surrounded. Then Terra showed up with his Keyblade and saved me."

"Was that the last time you saw him?"

She shook her head. "No. Ienzo didn't show up so I went into town to the fountains. I ran into Terra there. He said something about meeting his master in the outer gardens and I showed them where they were."

Riku then pulled away and again brought his hand to his face thinking. "Mickey!" he yelled. "Terra went somewhere else on this world. Mika is gonna show me where."

Mickey hung up the phone. "Hold up. I'll go with you guys."

He ran to them. Mika walked to part of the city circle where stairs lead to the gardens. They followed. Soon they reached the gardens where flowers were also replanted and the watering house was in the center. "I didn't go with him this far though. Just told him to follow the steps."

"And he meet Xehanort here…" Riku looked around. He remembered this spot only when it was broken up and water was flowing everywhere.

"Yeah, but I couldn't tell you why or what happened when he got here. And with all this world has gone through I doubt that there would be clues to find." She turned back around. "If we had any of Terra's memories we could look in Castle Oblivion."

Riku laughed a bit. "I think I'm done with that place. Besides we don't have his memory to look at." They returned to the circle.

The Gummiphone started to ring. Mickey looked at it. He swiped the green phone button. He saw that it was Sora calling. "Oh! Hiya, Sora!"

"Your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy got into the camera's view and pushed Sora to the back of his chair.

"Hey!" Sora yelled. "Wha…? Wrong number?"

"No. Riku and I are visiting Radiant Garden. Actually, we were just about to call you guys, but it looks like you just beat us to the punch."

Riku moved a bit closer to the phone. Mickey moved the phone so he'll be able to see the trio. Mika saw them as well. "Sora, is something wrong?"

Sora took control of the phone. "I wanted to pick your brain. In order for us to recompete Roxas, he needs a body right?"

Mika got wide eyed. She did miss the Nobody.

Mickey looked back at Riku, "Yeah, to put his heart in."

"You want to bring back Roxas…" Mika spoke. She remembered all the times she was with him.

Riku got an idea. "Replicas."

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"Well, replicas are basically human."

"Kinda," Mika rubbed her head. "They are empty vessels. Puppets."

"Uh what?" Sora asked.

Riku looked back at Sora. "Oh, yeah… You wouldn't remember. The previous Organization XIII developed "replicas": realistic vessels to place hearts in. They're so real, in fact, that you'll actually mistake them for people. And with hearts, the replicas will become people."

"Cool, but if we get our hands on a replica will Roxas look like himself when he's recompleted?"

"Yup. The replica takes the form of the heart inside it."

"That's perfect!"

Mickey looked at Mika. "How do we get one? You were a member during that time."

Mika sighed. "Yeah, but as the healer. I wasn't that involved with the replica program. Even was in charge and he's gone. We can ask Ienzo. He was closer to him. It wasn't until a half a year or so later after Castle Oblivion were we told about it. Only one who had information at that time was Xemnas and he wasn't even aware about how successful the program was from Castle Oblivion."

"Great! Thanks!" Sora yelled. Then he got an idea. "Wait… Do you guys think they're after replicas too?"

"No…" Goofy spoke. "They definitely said "a black box.""

"Who's that?" Riku asked.

"The Organization and Maleficent."

"I guess we forgot to mention it." Donald spoke.

Mika put her hand to her face. "I don't recall a black box at all… what's inside it?"

"No clue." Sora answered.

"Aww, that's okay." Mickey spoke. "But there's something you should know about one of their members."

"Huh?"

Mickey explained everything about Terra. "So, let the rest of us worry about Roxas and Naminé for now. You journey on, and keep an eye out for Terra."

Donald and Goofy got in front of the camera again. "Yes, Your Majesty!"

"Stop that." Sora spoke hanging up.

Riku laughed a little.

Mickey had a laugh. "They don't change, do they?"

Riku stood back up. "Nope, that's their best quality."

"Welp, we gave Merlin the vestments for Kairi and Axel. Let's stop by Ansem The Wise's study."

"Right."

Mika looked up, "The replica program was Even's project so the others might not know it."

"No harm in asking," Mickey said.

"I suppose so."


	3. Chapter 3

Mika walked to the lab first with Mickey and Riku behind her. "Ienzo! Question, what all do you know about the replica program?"

Ienzo looked back at Mika. He shook his head. "Not as much as you might think. Why?"

Mickey and Riku explained about how they could bring back Roxas.

"It's too late I believe." Ienzo sighed.

"Yeah…" Mika rubbed her head.

"What?! We're too late?" Mickey asked.

"Yes." Ienzo started. "Even would know all about the replicas as his time as Vexen in the Organization. He was recompleted like the rest of us. After Lea and Mika left he must've taken his leave. Aeleus here and Dilan went out and turned the whole town upside down to try and find him. But no Even." Aeleus shook his head.

Mickey slumped forward. "That's not good."

Riku looked over at Ienzo. "What about his research?"

"Unfortunately, his work on the replicas was incomplete. There may still be documents around."

Mika sighed. "Big brother looked at those last. No telling where they are now."

"But all of them were before he made any significant progress."

"Do you have any idea where he might go?" Mickey asked.

"There's no place he could go now that he his human. He had no means of leaving this world."

"The dark corridors…"

Ienzo shook his head. "Are beyond his faculties and mine now."

Riku gasped. "But not everyone's. What if Even was taken?"

Mika agreed. "I was thinking the same thing."

Mickey jumped into the air. "Of course! The organization can use the replicas."

"To fill out their ranks." Riku finished.

"We'd better tell Master Yen Sid. And Sora and the others, too!"

Mika new what she had too. She looked at Ienzo. "I'm gonna look for Even."

He just nodded his head. "Of course. I think all of us was expecting that."

Riku laughed a little bit. "Do you even know where to begin?'

"Uh…" Mika trailed off. "No…"

"You really gotta put more thoughts into your plans."

Ienzo then began to laugh himself. "I don't think that's going to happen. She's rash like her brother."

"Hey!" Mika yelled. She folded her arms. "I do think on plans. But each time I have it never worked out. I may not know where to go but Master Yen Sid will have advice right?"

Mickey nodded. "Let your heart be your guiding key." He spoke. "Your heart will guide you where to go. We can go to Master Yen Sid. You look for Even."

Mika looked at the mouse. "Thank you King Mickey." She then looked at Riku and Ienzo. "See. I'll just follow my heart."

Mika walked through the streets of Twilight Town, thinking about where Even might be. She wasn't sure why her heart brought her here there. She wasn't about to have ice cream on the tower like before. Maybe it brought her here because of her ties with Roxas. She sighed walking to the Mansion beyond the woods. Only place she hasn't looked for Even.

"Braig!" Mika took a step back.

She shook her head, "Let's go home," She had to try.

"Braig, I'm sorry… really, I am. I want to make things right between us. So let's go home together okay? We can have the family together again. We can go looking for Demyx and Luxord's Somebodies, and Even."

"No, of course not."

Xigbar laughed once more. "Fine fine I believe you. Ienzo is awake now right? What are you guys up to? Honestly I thought you two would be the love birds."

Mika couldn't help but laugh. "Me and Ienzo? He is like my brother. Why are we even talking about my love life?" She got reminded of what Ienzo and the others had spoken about him. "Braig…"

"Xigbar now." He corrected.

"Xiggy… You knew what was up with the vessels right? The true reason of the Organization. Were you just using me too? Were things between us a lie?"

Xigbar laughed once more. Mika knew that laugh. It caught her off guard. "As if! Pet, I did what I had to in order to protect you from becoming a vessel yourself. You don't have it in you. And couldn't have a child much like yourself becoming a vessel. You wanna know why we were so betrayed when you left? Myself, Demyx, and Luxord knew the light inside you. You gave us hope. The only light in the darkness within the Organization."

Mika started to few the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry…"

Xigbar laughed and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Mika, may your heart be your guiding key."

She looked right up at him. "Xiggy?"

"Say do me a favor would you? Look for a black box. You'll know it when you see it."

Mika remembered what Sora said. That the Organization was looking for it. "A black box?"

"It's pretty big. You can even sit on it. You're pretty small,"

"Why do you want it?"

"It contains hope." He looked right at her. "I have the Organization looking and that one evil fairy. So no big deal if you choose not to look."

Mika shook her head. "Using your status as number II?"

Xigbar laughed again. "You know me so well pet." He left.

She blinked. She wasn't much closer in knowing what was inside it. But she did get more information to give. She brought out her gummiphone. She gave a call to Ienzo.

"Mika? This is fast. Missed us already? Riku and the King are still here." He showed Riku and Mickey.

She shook her head. "I ran into Xiggy. He mentioned the black box."

That got Riku and Mickey's attention. "What did he say?" Riku asked walking closer to the camera. He took the phone from Ienzo.

"Just that he has the Organization and Maleficent looking on his behalf. And there was something about it containing hope. He didn't say much else."

Ienzo brought his head in. "How is it that you get this much information from him?"

Mika smiled. "I told you we have a bond. And he really wants his hands on that box. Whatever is inside it must be important. Though I don't have much more information."

"Any clues about Even?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. I'll talk to guys later."

Ienzo nodded his head.

Riku looked at Mika. "Be safe."

Mika checked out the rest of the town and failed to find Even. She listened to her heart wondering where to go. She held her gummi star high and it took her to her next location.

She didn't know the world from her travels. She was able to hear a soft music in the background. Flower petals were flowing in the air. She looked around trying to see why her heart took her here.

A dark corridor opened. The noise got her attention. What she didn't expect was to see three organization members walking out. She wasn't sure who was who.

There was one member that had a female body. She walked forward and took off her hood. She started to clap with a smirk on her face. "Kixma bravo."

The blond hair she was used to but not the golden eyes. "Larxene?"

"Are you gonna introduce yourself?" The Young Xehanort asked taking off his own hood. He was looking at the other one.

The hooded one shook his head. "Why am I here? Thought I was benched."

Mika took a step forward to him. "Demy?"

Young Xehanort walked forward to Mika. "You really have turned the 180 when you met Riku. No wonder people took it hard when you left."

Mika shook her head. "I didn't change all that much. I still care about the people I care about. Dilan and Ienzo understands perfectly. Where is Even?"

He laughed a little. "Vexen is one of us again. After being reunited with his heart he threw it away. Much like Larxene and Demyx here. It's time to ask you a question."

"And what question is that?"

"Will you join us again? We have another from your family to consider."

"An other?"

"You'll just have to join us to find out." He walked out leaving Larxene and Demyx.

Larxene looked right at Mika With a smirk on her face. "You know when they told me you betrayed the organization I just couldn't believe it. Not the little princess herself, Xigbar's favorite."

Demyx took off his hood. "Why did you leave us?"

"Because she started to fall for this Riku guy. She let his ideas enter her head. She let him go each time right? Then she failed her last mission so she left before getting destroyed."

"That's not everything." Mika shook her head. "I still viewed everyone as my family. They were pushing me…"

"Because they knew and you were lying to them. I say bravo. It was time for you to learn that there was more to the Organization."

Demyx shook his head. "Dude," he went right in front of Mika. "You failed the test though. We didn't care that you let him go. We only cared if you were loyal. That's why he set up the test. You failed. You cared more about…"

"I couldn't bring my brother home. What other choice did I have? I didn't know it was a test, I just knew I'll be gone if I returned."

"Come on Kixma, you had me, Luxord, and Xigbar still. You just gave Xemnas too much power is all."

Larxene put her hand on her hip. "The real problem was you guys never gave her the chance to grow up. Never gave her the space a teenager needs, treated her like the organization's princess. It was so sickening." She looked off to the side. "I don't know why they want you back. It's pretty clear you won't even take up the offer. Don't really need you anyways."

Demyx shook his head. "Your magic is pretty amazing. Don't listen to her."

"What's the big deal about knowing magic? We know magic too and we can use heal spells."

Mika sighed. "I can do lightning spells too but yours are stronger than mine. It's your specialty after all. Like Demyx's specialty is water. Mine is cure."

Larxene rolled her eyes. "I guess. It's not so bad now that your no longer the princess." She opened the portal. "Tata."

Demyx laughed placing his hand on her shoulder. "Is it me or is that the nicest she has been to you."

Mika couldn't help but laugh with him. "Oh yeah." She looked right at him. His golden eyes was strange to her. "Why did you become a vessel?"

Demyx shook his head. "I didn't care for my human life. Xehanort gave me an offer. Not that it matters now. I'm benched so he doesn't need me."

"And Even is Vexen again?"

"Yeah. He's back too. And x face."

Mika sighed. So much for locating him to make Roxas a replica.

"Why are you looking for him?"

"He's went missing and I went to find him. He was home awake and alert when I left for training and when I returned he was gone."

"Eww training,"

"I want everyone I care about to come home safe." She smiled lightly. "Seems hard right now. More since half my family is back in the organization."

"This means you are working both sides. Don't envy that at all."

Mika remembered something. "Oh! Demy!"

Demyx knew her long enough knowing something was her mind. He took a step back. "Yeah?"

"I still owe you a favor."

He laughed again expecting something completely different. "Oh yeah. Don't worry about it." he wave his hand dismissing her. "We're friends. It's what we do right? Though I get what you did but man, Kixma you could have trusted us."

"I'm sorry Demyx."

He smiled at her. "It's okay really."

"Who is the one Xehanort was talking about?"

"I can't say anything about it. You'll see him soon enough." he opened a portal. "He's at The Caribbean." He left.

Mika thought about calling Ienzo and Riku again. Though she wanted to follow the lead Demyx spoke. She had a feeling who would be there. She just wanted to confirm it.


	4. Chapter 4

Mika arrived in The Caribbean. She landed on a boat. She saw the blond hair. She was surprised to see him out in the field. He turned around. "Mika." He spoke.

"Vexen! Why?" She ran up to him unsure why he was even there. "Why did you leave and become Vexen again?"

He shrugged. "I have something that I have to do child. You think Ansem the Wise would let me continue my research? I have to perfect my replicas."

"Ansem the Wise hasn't returned at all." She shook her head. "I don't see why you had to leave to continue it."

Vexen then smirked at her. "That world hindered my research. I didn't have access to what I have access to now. There is a box in this world that is tied to a citizen of this world. This citizen has no heart but isn't a Nobody. A perfect study wouldn't you say?"

"So you cast all of us aside?"

"It wasn't personal I assure you child. I do have my research to do. It's a bit hard with everyone running around."

As if in cue another corridor opened up. The man walked forward seeing the redhead in front of him. "Another visitor. Hello there Kixma. Would you mind leaving him to his research and spend some time with me? A lot has happened since your hand it seems."

Mika turned around and saw Luxord. She heard the corridor open up and Vexen left. She looked at Luxord. He had his hands to his sides. She wasn't sure what to say.

He walked closer to her. "You left us at the castle after we welcomed you back."

She took a step back. "I couldn't…"

He had her pinned against the mast behind her. "And you still couldn't trust us."

"Xemnas…"

"After all this time you didn't figure out that I served the organization, not Xemnas."

Mika looked away. Her heart was hurting at this point. She didn't want to repeat herself anymore. She told him everything before.

He sighed stepping away from her. "What brings you here?"

"Not everyone returned home, and Vexen left." She spoke simply. "Xehanort used all of us so why?" She couldn't finish before he pulled out a hand of cards.

"I'm always up for a game." He looked right at her. "Kixma, what exactly did you hope to accomplish when you left again?"

"Setting those hearts free. They weren't ours. I figured out that we wouldn't be getting our hearts that way. And you gave up your heart again. Why continue to serve? Why are you willing to be a vessel?"

"Because I'm playing my part in the game. As you are playing your own role. Xigbar told me all what happened since you've been recompleted. You've been training to make sure he comes back." Luxord put his hand away. "The way I see it with how you are concerned about us, about the ones you care about, you're going to try and save us too yes?"

Mila nodded her head. "Yeah. You know it. And with gummiships you don't have to stay on your home world. You don't have to use darkness to travel so you can join us at Radiant Garden anytime. You don't even have to stay you can just visit. We can start the league up again."

"I'll like that." He turned his back to her. "But as of now the Organization has a lot of members you want to save. And I've finally met the one who saved you. Sounds like your gonna turn the tides and save him. Until we meet again." He left the ship. "Enjoy the game."

She noticed the ship was gaining speed. She looked to see what was going on. She was the only one on the ship. There was an island coming into view. She didn't know how to slow down the ship at all. She wasn't even sure she could slow it down in time. The ship crashed into the shore making her fly forward. She landed on the beach rolling a bit before stopping.

She stood up feeling sore from the landing. "Does Xehanort have to take everyone from me?" She asked herself out loud. She looked up at the sky. "What do I do now?"

"Mika?" She heard Sora. He ran over with Donald and Goofy behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Even." She answered. "He did the work on replicas. We don't know enough to create one for Roxas and Naminé. My heart lead me here."

"So you can't free him?"

"We are trying." She sighed. "But, Xehanort, He has almost everyone I know again."

"But if we fight them and they fade won't they be completed again as human?" Goofy asked. "Like what happened before with you?"

Mika smiled. "You're right. That's how we can free everyone from Xehanort! Vexen, Saïx, Luxord, Demyx, Xigbar!"

"You sure about Xigbar?" Sora had to ask. "He is willingly there with him. He helped hijack the mark of mastery exam. He fought with Xehanort before all those years ago right?"

"I'm sure." She said with some attitude in her voice. She couldn't take it anymore. Not with everything that happened between the two of them. "Even before the organization, before Ansem the Wise started to study hearts, Braig, uh Xigbar, has always been kind to me. I didn't have much of a father figure to look up too. I liked how he was the only adult to not talk to me like I was stupid because I didn't get things like Ienzo outside my healing abilities. He didn't chew me out each time I acted rash. He supported me when it felt like the other adults didn't. I'm too rash for Aeleus. I'm not smart enough for Even. And Dilan doesn't show any support for anyone. They were still my teachers and they are still my family but nothing what Xigbar was to me. Do you understand now Sora?"

Sora just nodded his head. Donald let out an aw. "So you don't think he used you to heal the vessels?"

Mika shook her head. "No. He had me be a healer so I wouldn't have to be a vessel." She looked out to the water. "I think I'm going to head back home and check on Ienzo's progress and see if I can help out somewhere."

Sora then remembered something. "How close were you to Roxas?"

Mika laughed. "We were best friends. We had ice cream at the sunset and after he might join me to the poker league."

"That explains it. This feeling." Sora spoke putting his hand to his chest.

Mika laughed even more. "Of course. I'll see you later Sora."

Mika stood back in Ansem the Wise's lab where Ienzo, Aeleus, and Dilan stood. She leaned against a wall. "So there are three hearts inside Sora. Roxas and two others…"

"And he's Vexen again." Ienzo sighed.

"That's it!" Mika yelled. "Remember? Back at Castle Oblivion when I asked why Roxas looked more like Ventus. It's because one of those hearts must be his."

"The heart that has been inside him most of his life."

"I don't have any ideas on the third heart though." She shook her head. "I'm lost on what to do now. Even left and is Vexen…"

"We are kinda at a standstill now." Ienzo put his hand in his chin. "I found very rudimentary research notes but nothing that can help aid me in making a replica for Roxas and Naminé."

Mika sighed. "And the code is about done?"

"I'm not to sure. But this information is the most important right now."


	5. Chapter 5

Mika walked to the big fountain area of Radiant Garden. She used to love playing in them when she was younger. She sat down at one of the benches. She held out her gummiphone. She looked at what all she could do with it. She saw that she could take pictures, play games and other stuff as well on it.

She looked at the contacts, seeing that Riku had a phone now too. She started to give him a call. Unfortunately he didn't pick up. She knew he needed an update but she couldn't just visit where ever he was when she didn't have a clue of where he was at. Perhaps it was best that he didn't pick up. She honestly didn't want to give him bad news. She looked at the contacts again seeing if Merlin had a phone but she didn't see one. She should update her brother as well.

She stood up wanting to return back to the castle. She wasn't sure which way would be faster. She could either go through town to the circle and up the stairs or she can go to the entry and then the outer gardens. She decided to go through the entryway.

She returned back into the lab. Ienzo was staring at the computer screen. She stood next to him. He placed his hand on his chin. "We've done everything that we could."

"Yeah?" She asked.

"We've come a long way toward reconstructing Roxas's heart. But a vessel… Without that…" the way he was thinking out loud she wasn't sure if he was saying this for her or just in general. "Yeah, right. Bodies don't grow on trees, Ienzo. It's the back up plan or nothing now. But… the back up plan isn't a true solution."

"Finally about time." A dark corridor was opened. Both Ienzo and Mika turned around. Demyx walked through with a body over his shoulder. He looked around. "Ooh. Nice place."

"Demy?" Mika asked.

Ienzo was surprised to see him. "Demyx? Is that you?!"

Demyx waved his hand high up in the air. "Hey, Zexion! Long time!" He placed the body down. Mika saw that it had no face. It was a vessel. "How's humanity treatin' ya? I rejoined the Nobodies, but, like… I can't shake the feeling like I've been sweet- talked, y'know?" He walked closer to the two. "We have sooo have to chat."

Ienzo took a step back. "Whoa, hold up. What?"

"Why are you here?" Kixma asked.

"Oh!" Demyx calmed down. "Sorry, sorry. I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm actually here on a top secret mission. Apparently I'm so off everybody's radar," he turned around and started walking to the portal, "that I'm just the guy to handle a special delivery." He looked back and bowed "Ta-daaah!"

Ansem the Wise walked through the portal.

Ienzo was surprised. "Master Ansem!"

Ansem nodded his head. "Ah, well met, little Ienzo. Mika."

Dilan and Aeleus ran into the room hearing Ansem's voice.

Ienzo looked away and held his fists together. "They told us you'd gone mad. That you abandoned us. I was just a boy, but I should have known better." He had some tears forming. "I am truly, deeply sorry." He bowed his head.

Ansem placed his hand on Ienzo's shoulder. "I think what matters is that you recognized the mistake. Peace, Ienzo. It was I who was consumed by hatred - who failed you in my obligations as your mentor. Forgive me."

Mika walked forward. "Ansem."

"Mika the device, it was successful wasn't it?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah. Riku was able to return from the darkness. But the explosion was unexpected. I had to protect everyone, by doing so Kixma was no longer."

"Please forgive me too Mika." He spoke to her. "I have caused you a lot of problems. It was amazing to see that you had found your own path to the light even while in the Organization."

She nodded her head.

Demyx got inpatient. He stepped forward. "So, uh… are we cool to get things started here? Got ya a present from Vexen, but hey, he figured you guys know what to do with it." He pointed to the doll.

"No way!" Mika yelled.

"A vessel!" Ienzo yelled.

"So Vexen was actually using the organization?" Mika had to ask. "Why couldn't he let me know at The Caribbean?"

Demyx shook his head. "Come on, he couldn't with Luxord around. Luxord isn't benched like us. And he knows how to read everyone's poker face."

Mika's phone started to ring. She didn't want to speak with everyone around. Not when they just got the replica. "Excuse me," she walked out of the room. She answered in the hallway.

She saw Riku with Lea. "Did you call?" Riku asked.

"Well hello to you too." Mika smiled. "Yeah I did. I wanted to update you on the replica."

"Riku filled me in that you were looking for Even." Lea spoke.

"Yeah. I found him in The Caribbean with Luxord. He became Vexen."

Riku put his hand on his chin. "So no replica for Roxas."

"That's what I thought. But after I called with no answer Demyx showed up with Ansem The Wise and a replica from Vexen. Vexen used the organization's resources to continue his research and used Demyx to give us a replica."

"Why Demyx?" Lea asked. "Why not himself?"

"Demyx has been benched from the Organization. They aren't even watching him anymore. They are still watching Vexen I think. He didn't show up. Is there any updates over there?"

"We found Aqua and we were able to bring her to the realm of light." Riku spoke. "She's with Sora getting Ventus back. After that we will have our seven lights."

Ienzo walked out to the hallway. "Mika, I hate to interrupt but in order for us to put Roxas's heart in the replica, we will need your heart to guide it. You two were close right?"

"You stay there sis," Lea spoke. "Join us at the keyblade graveyard once Roxas has returned. He needs you more than we do right now."

"So the final showdown is soon then?" Mika had to ask.

Riku nodded his head. "We have our lights. We have to stop Xehanort. We are strong enough to last until you join us."

"Be safe, both of you."

Lea smirked, "Of course."

Riku smiled. "I'll be careful."

Mika stood in the lab watching over the process that Ienzo and Ansem the Wise were up too. She had to be in the room, Roxas finally has a body of his own. She just had to wait for his heart to arrive.

"Do we have an ETA?" Mika had to ask.

"We are still getting Roxas's memories." Ienzo spoke. "We can't rush this. Don't worry. Everyone can handle themselves at the graveyard."

"I know that. I feel useless just sitting here waiting for him to wake up. Give me a task or something."

Ansem the Wise laughed a little. "So your impatience that Ienzo told me about is about boredom?"

"That does explain things." Ienzo teased. "Though we have it covered here. We are waiting on his heart now."

Mika leaned against the wall looking at the replica. It had no face. Just an oversized doll. "Shouldn't Sora be here?"

"That would help however he is one of the lights."

Mika sighed. "So basically I'm the only one who isn't one of the lights who was close to Roxas." She then walked to the doll. "Roxas…"

A face started to form and golden light went around the doll. Mika didn't know why but she reached out to the doll. A hand grabbed hers. Roxas's face was on the replica now, and so was his hair.

"Kixma, big sister?" He asked.

"Roxas!" She smiled hugging the boy. "We got your heart a body now."

He hugged her back. "I remember trying to free kingdom hearts after I left. I thought you and Axel wouldn't miss me."

"Of course we missed you." She pulled away. "You became apart of the family remember?"

Roxas nodded his head and looked around. He spotted Ienzo and Ansem the Wise. "Zexion? And?"

Mika nodded her head. "Ansem the Wise. He's our mentor. I'm glad your back."

"Where am I?"

"Radiant Garden."

"You are in a replica Roxas." Ienzo started to explain. "Xemnas is using them and we knew we can bring you back."

"Because my heart was resting inside Sora's?"

"Yes." Mika answered. "We just needed an empty vessel to place your heart into."

Roxas started to glow. "What?" He looked down at his hands.

"Another heart is calling out to him. I think it is Lea's. Go with him Mika." Ansem the Wise spoke.

She nodded her head. Roxas grabbed her hands and they took off like they were using her gummistar.

They were able to see what was happening in the keyblade graveyard. Lea was holding Xemnas's leg preventing him to go to the woman. He kicked him away and went to the woman ready to attack. Mika couldn't really hear what they were saying. "Hands off my friends." Roxas spoke when they landed. The cloud of dust went around them. Roxas had his two keyblades in hand and Mika had her staff.

Xemnas gasped. "It cannot be!"

The dust died down. Only then did Xemnas spotted Mika as well.

Axel gasped. "Mika, Roxas!"

"My turn," Roxas looked back.

The other girl had her hand to her stomach, "Roxas, Kixma."

Mika didn't remember the voice. She turned around to look at her. She had short black hair and blue eyes. All the memories came flooding back. She was Xion. A replica from Vexen's designs to copy the keyblade. She was introduced into the organization a week after Roxas. They started to bond after her double workload. Kixma helped her figure out her path with Sora's memories.

"Xion." Mika spoke.

"This is impossible." Xemnas spoke in disbelief. "Where did you get a vessel?"

"Same as you." Roxas answered.

"Same how.." Xemnas spoke.

Mika had to smirk at her old boss. "Can't seem to figure it out? I thought you were so smart Lord Xemnas."

"Most of the Organization's members - they traveled here from the past as hearts. And you had replicas ready and waiting. One for each of them."

"Who told you?" Xemnas demanded.

"I owe my return to many. Some of the people you know."

"Ansem the Wise. Zexion…"

Mika smirked and placed her finger on her nose and tapped it. "And you can't forget about me."

Roxas then raised one of his keyblades at Xemnas. "It seems you're not as winning over people's heart as you think."

Xemnas looked over at everyone. "Ah, I see."

Roxas continued on. "There was one last thing I needed in order for me to be whole again. A connection. Kixma provided that and Sora helped me find my way back here… to my friends."

"Roxas," Sora spoke.

"Kixma are you leaving your family?" Xemnas asked.

Mika shook her head. "Of course not. I'm saving my family from you. Those that became nobodies again will be recompleted again. And I have already invited them all home when that happens. Your claws aren't as deep as you think."


	6. Chapter 6

Xemnas looked beyond angry. "I don't need hearts. I will scatter them all to the winds!" He used his nothing magic to move quickly. They turned around. He grabbed Kairi pulling her away. She reached out to Sora. "What difference does one little heart make? You have others. Just like how we have more darkness to replenish our ranks." Sora started to run to them. Xemnas left with Kairi.

Saïx appeared in the way. He was in berserk mode. Mika held up her staff looking around. Roxas and Sora nodded their heads at each other. Lea was wobbling on his feet. Xion put her hand in front of him. "Rest, Axel. Roxas will fight in your place. And I will fight in Kairi's. Kixma, can you look at your brother?"

Mika went running over to her brother. Lea nodded his head. "Yeah… when it comes to keyblades you're the old hands."

Xion nodded her head and went forward with Sora and Roxas. They started to fight Saïx.

Mika took a look at her brother. He was hurt pretty badly. She used her curaga spell healing his wounds. He gave a small smile. "It took you a bit to get here."

"Yeah yeah. I was able to bring Roxas back wasn't I?" She rolled her eyes, sitting him down on the ground away from the fight. She looked on to the fight. Sora, Roxas, and Xion made a good team together. "You forgot about her too right?"

"Yeah," Lea rubbed his head. "I don't feel so bad now that I wasn't the only one who forgotten all about her."

"She had to return to Sora right? She had his memories and he wouldn't have woken up without them. And since her memories were built on top of his I guess Naminé had to start removing those memories to get Sora back together."

"Your work this time?"

"Of course!" Mika nodded her head. "I need to check on the others too."

"Doors are closed see?" Lea pointed at one of the two doors. "You wouldn't be able to get out of here until they open. Don't worry. When it comes to keyblades I'm the only green horn."

There was a big cloud of darkness that had gotten the siblings attention. It came from Saïx. His claymore disappeared and he fell to his knees. Lea went running to him. "Why… so sad?" Saïx asked.

Lea looked away then looked back starting to yell. "You let them reduce you to this?"

"I thought… you outgrew the marks under your eyes."

Lea then touched his cheek, "So."

"You look… like you need them…"

"Stop it. The whole act. I thought this was all for her."

That got Mika's attention. Her? She looked over at Saïx. "At first." He started. "I sacrificed everything to try and track her down. You're the one who went off and made other friends. Left her, and me in the dust. It infuriated me how you exited our lives." He held his stomach in pain.

Lea ran forward. Mika knew that she couldn't heal him. Not if he wanted to be Isa again.

Saïx continued on. "I lost… all sense of purpose…"

Lea placed his hand on Saïx's shoulder. "I didn't forget you."

"Yes… I know. You wouldn't do that." Saïx then looked up at Xion and Roxas. "I was jealous."

"You admit it."

"Well, if I make it back… you won't get it out of me a second time." Saïx then fell over to the side starting to fade.

Lea caught him. "See you, Isa."

"See you, Lea" Saïx faded off.

Mika looked eyes with her brother. He nodded his head. Sora ran forward. Before he could say anything Lea beat him to the punch. "You go help Kairi."

Sora nodded his head, "Right. Gotta run! Good luck." The doors were opened again. He ran out ahead. Mika took note that if she wanted to check on the others she would have to back track.

Lea had his arms folded. "All right. What now?"

"I have to check on everyone now that I'm here." Mika spoke. She heard crying. She looked.

Xion walked forward with tears going down her eyes.

Lea rubbed his head, "I guess... I should have brought some ice cream." He ran up to everyone and gave a group hug.

Mika brought her head next to Xion's. "It's okay. It's over now. Xemnas has no control over us. And you guys are our friends. You are more than welcome at Radiant Garden."

Xion started to cry harder. "Kixma, I'm sorry. I had to return his memories."

"I know. It's okay. Everything has been fixed. You are back now. I'm sorry we forgot you." Mika started to cry a little too. "But now you get to met my best friend Ienzo." She pulled away from the tight hug.

"Everyone moved on ahead Mika," Lea spoke knowing why she pulled away. "Give them more credit."

She nodded her head. "Right. We should get moving too then. Isn't Master Aqua a powerful magic user as well?" They started to move forward from the area following the footsteps Sora had taken.

It wasn't long at all when the clouds started to part ways. A beam of light hit the clouds and a giant heart was summoned forward. Mika stopped in her tracks. "The gift of the goddess." She spoke.

"Let's keep moving." Roxas spoke.

"Kixma we can't stop now." Xion looked back at her. "Let's go."

As they continued running forward to Kingdom Hearts, another beam of light touched it. The golden light turned dark. Flames came from Kingdom Hearts and started to fall from the sky. "Wings of light and dark spread afar." Mika quoted.

Mika, Lea, Roxas, and Xion arrived on the platform where Sora, Donald and Goofy were at. Sora was looking at Kingdom Hearts. "And Kairi…" was all Mika heard.

"You worried?" Roxas asked. They started to walk forward. Mika saw that Aqua, Terra, and Ventus were walking on the platform as well.

"Guys." Sora spoke.

"Sorry we took so long." Lea spoke. "Had a couple of plot points that needed ironing out."

Roxas and Ventus looked at each other.

Terra took a step to Kingdom Hearts. "Master Xehanort…"

Aqua took a look. "He did it. He opened Kingdom Hearts."

"So what now?" Ventus asked.

Mickey and Riku came running down from the above platform. "We've still have one hope." Mickey spoke.

Riku and Mika stoke a glance. They knew that each other was safe but they have time for each other later. They have to focus on the battle at hand.

"Your Majesty, Riku, are you okay?"

They came running forward. "We're fine." Mickey answered.

"What hope?" Ventus asked.

Riku continued the explanation. "It's Xehanort. During the Mark of Mastery exam, we learned that he can transcend space and time. He's a portal. We can use that to trap him."

Mickey nodded his head. "But, it won't be easy. Aqua, Riku, I'll need both your help if we're gonna push Xehanort out of this world."

"Understood." Aqua nodded her head and started walking forward.

Sora ran forward. "Wait, I'll do it."

"What?" Riku asked.

"Kingdom Hearts is a much bigger threat." Sora turned to face everyone behind him. "Let me handle Xehanort… while you guys keep it shut."

Mika watched as everyone started to nod their head on board with Sora's plan. She couldn't believe it.

"Okay, Sora," Mickey gave in.

Mika had her hand on her hip. "You sure you can handle him Sora? I mean look at all that he has done…"

Sora looked at her. His mind was made up. "Mika I know you are worried but trust me, I can handle him. I got this." He walked forward.

Donald and Goofy were walking at his side. "You can't forget about us." Donald spoke.

"Without keyblades, it's not like we'll be much help here." Goofy responded.

The trio stopped walking and put their hands together in the center. "Three half-pints together again." Sora spoke.

Terra began walking. "Let's move. The darkness is spreading."

Xehanort was floating in the air.

Xion walked forward to Sora. "Sora," she called out.

Sora turned around and faced her. "Oh, hey."

"Kairi will be all right. I can feel it." She put her hand on her heart.

Sora nodded his head. "Thank you." He spoke a bit softly.

Mika watched as all the keyblade users summoned their keyblades and aimed the keyblades at Xehanort. Sora continued to unlock the path. The light continued on from all the keyblades and hit Xehanort. "What?" He asked. A portal opened up in his heart. Sora, Donald and Goofy left into the portal in a ball of light. Then the light of Kingdom hearts returned.

"And you didn't want to wield a keyblade." Lea spoke to Mika.

She shook her head. "I still don't. The responsibility of saving the worlds each time a Xehanort comes to power? I rather use my magic to make sure you guys keep doing what you are doing."

"Mika," Terra stepped forward to her.

She turned to face him. "You remember me?" She asked.

He nodded his head. "You were that girl I saved so long ago. The one good thing I have done on my journey. I'm sorry I couldn't save you from Master Xehanort. If only we could have stopped him then."

"Terra, we did what we could. We are fixing this now." Aqua stepped forward. "We have to make sure that the light stays in Kingdom Hearts."

Mika looked at Kingdom Hearts, the darkness was returning. Soon though all the keyblade wielders had left into balls of light into the portal. She was left alone in the outskirts not able to do anything.

She sighed. She didn't even had the chance to see if Luxord was recompleted or Xigbar. The platforms started to move downwards again. She jumped her way down to the lowest point before the ground could collapse on her. She then stood in a path that on each side of her keyblades from far and wide stretched as far as the eye can see.

She walked, unsure where she was going. She arrived where four paths met together. Kingdom Hearts was so bright where she stood. It seemed that she was closer to it.

"You finally showed." Mika knew the voice.

"Xiggy!" She yelled facing him. "There you are!" She saw that he had a keyblade in his hand. "You did it."

"Sure did." He smirked. "Any luck on that black box?"

"I didn't come across anything." She shook her head. "It's over. Let's go home okay."

"The old man may be over but I still got that black box to find. Go home without me."

"But Xiggy, you are the only one left to come home." She took a step closer to him. "The family is back together."

Xigbar's smirk never left. "Pet remember when I said pick and choose your battles? This is one you shouldn't be choosing. I have my mission to complete."

"What mission?!" Mika yelled out. "What all haven't you told me?"

His smirk finally fell. She knew he got serious. "Drop this Mika, go home."

"What would have happened if I joined you with the organization when you last asked? Would you be going home then?"

"If you joined us you would have been recompeleted by now by the hands of Sora or of your lover boy. You would be back at Radiant Garden. I would still be here looking for this black box."

"What's in this box?"

"Hope. I haven't actually haven't looked inside. Master ordered me not to after all."

"Master?"

He shook his head. "From long ago. Before I even arrived at the castle meeting you. This has been a long time in the making. You see I can't return. Not yet." He turned his back on her and started to walk away.

"I understand that I don't know everything. And that's okay. It doesn't erase our bond…" She summoned her staff. "But I went through training to bring everyone back home. And you are apart of the family. Whatever mission you are on you don't have to do it alone. You never had to do it alone. Did you really just used me to heal the vessels and lied about it?"

Xigbar turned around. He held his keyblade resting against his shoulders like it was one of his arrows guns. "You are going to fight me then Pet? I lied to you? Ha, as if! You were the youngest, you reminded me of someone I once knew. I protected you and this is the thanks I get? You don't trust me and you want me to return? Then let's fight Pet. Let your heart speak!" He ran forward with his keyblade in hand.

Mika blasted magic at Xigbar he quickly dodged it. He wasn't going to hold back. He was moving faster than Mika had ever seen him. She jumped out of the way each time he attacked. A black and purple cloud came from the staff and hit Xigbar in the face. He was still able to see but it seemed poison hit him.

He jumped into the air and he had sent some of his red arrows at her from the keyblade. She couldn't dodge them all. She had to bring him home. She had brought her staff over her head and hit her staff in the ground. Water came flowing out of the staff to the man in front of her. He put the keyblade in front of him to block the water.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Magic is stronger pet, but you should have focused on your strength not magic. You still have the same openings." He jumped behind her and hit her neck. Not hard enough to knock her out but hard enough for her to drop her staff and had it disappear and hard enough for her to fall to her knees.

She couldn't do it. She started to cry feeling the sadness within her. "Xiggy I…"

He sighed and held out his hand. "Mika,"

She looked up at him and took his hand. He helped her up. She then hugged him. "Please don't go… I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't place my faith in you when I was Kixma… and I'm sorry that…"

Xigbar gave a chuckle pulling away. "It'll be okay. Continue to have faith. You'll see me again before you know it Pet. May your heart be your guiding key." He left.

Kingdom Hearts disappeared. Mika looked around. She was still alone as walked back to where she was before she found Xigbar. She wiped away her tears. She then saw the group of keyblade wielders. They were looking where Kingdom Hearts once was.

Riku spotted Mika first. "Where did you go?"

She shook her head. "Uh… Had a shot to get the family back together in one big peace but… anyways I'm glad you all are safe."

Mickey turned to face everyone. "It's finally over."

Riku nodded his head. Most of the wielders did. Though Sora shook his head. "...No."

Riku looked at his best friend. "We'll find Kairi. Let's go back to Master Yen Sid. We can figure it out."

Sora was still looking to the sky. "No, I know what to do."

"Sora." Mickey called out.

Sora then turned around. "My whole journey began the day I lost her. And every time I find her… she slips away again. I thought that we'd finally be together. But she's out there, alone. Not for one more second."

Donald and Goofy took a step to him. "We'll go too!" Donald yelled.

Goofy placed his hand on his chest. "That's right."

"Thank you, Donald, Goofy. But this time, I have to go it alone." Sora spoke.

Mickey didn't like what he was hearing. "Sora, listen. The power of waking isn't to go chase hearts around! Even if you do locate Kairi, you might never come home to us again."

Sora placed his hand on his hip. "I will. And we'll both be back before you know it."

"Please…"

Riku walked to Mickey, and placed his hand on the mouse's shoulder. "Let him go, Mickey."

"Riku…"

"His heart and his mind are made up. Now believe in him."

What Riku said hit home with Mika with Xigbar as well. She just had to believe.

Mickey looked so sad. "Yeah… Safe journey, Sora."

"Thank you." Sora nodded his head.

Mika took a step forward. "Sora,"

He looked at her. "Mika?"

"May your heart be your guiding key." She smiled. She had been saying it as a farewell goodbye for a while, it only seemed right to use it now.

He nodded his head. He turned around and summoned his keyblade. He pointed it at the air letting the light guide him where to go.

Mika went to Lea. She had to tell him what happened. "Sis? What happened?" He asked.

"Xiggy. I saw him while you guys were within Kingdom Hearts." She spoke.

"How?" Riku asked. "I saw him as he took a fall from the ledge in the maze. He couldn't have survived that. He should have been recompeleted."

Mika sighed, "He must have tricked you. I wouldn't have put it past him. He's looking for that black box still."

"But Xehanort is no longer."

"He's aware of that." She rubbed her head. "He's not ready to come home. But maybe he'll find the answers that he needs."


	7. Chapter 7

Mika and Riku sat together at the castle steps in Radiant Garden. "And they are working on bringing her back?" Riku asked.

"As we speak," Mika spoke. "Remembered how she freaked when we were training?"

Riku laughed a little, "Yeah. Though when you left to see Sora back then, she was worried. I was too."

"Why?"

"He was dealing with Luxord at the time right. We thought that he might have tried to get you back to the organization."

Mika shook her head. "Luxord isn't like that. He is all fun and games. He only took part in the organization this time because he wanted to see what will happen. He isn't one to force anyone to do anything." She leaned against Riku. "What are you gonna do now?"

"Look for leads. Master Yen Sid…"

"I think Sora can handle it." Mika looked to the sky. "Gotta believe, right Riku?"

"Yeah." He looked at her. "Will you call me when Naminé awakes? I'm going to go and get a welcome home party planned at the beach."

"Of course."

Riku then stood up, Mika with him. "Before you go, we haven't really seen much of each other since I had started my own journey to get Even for the replicas… and the night before going to battle, I was overlooking Roxas's return…" she looked away, "Will we see more of each other?"

He smiled. "Of course." He kissed her. "There has been something I wanted to tell you, but could never find the time. We have been very busy as you said."

"Riku?" She asked.

"Mika, I…"

"Mika! Didn't you want to leave soon?" Lea asked walking out of the castle with Isa.

Mika sighed. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" She yelled.

Riku laughed. "Always next time."

"Oh!" Mika smiled at him, "When is next time then?"

"How about tomorrow night?"

"It's a date." She kissed him. "See you then." She waved and ran to her brother.

"Do you two really gotta kiss in front of me?" Lea asked.

"Don't be petty Lea," Isa spoke. "Let her enjoy her freedom. Are you ready Mika?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah! It's been a while. Demyx never left so let's go get Luxord." They started to go to their own gummi ship. Mika watched as Riku left with his ship.

"Well let's get going." Lea got in.

Isa and Mika followed suit. She sat in the back with Lea. Isa sat in the front seat. She finally had the chance to ask. "Uh, Lea, Isa, I have a question. I didn't want to ask with the others around. Who is she? The missing girl?"

Lea and Isa glanced at each other. Lea rubbed his head. "Sorry we didn't tell you sis. We were protecting you."

Isa took off the ship to the destination. She looked out the window seeing the stars. "Protecting me… why is everyone worried about me?"

"You were 8." Isa spoke. "You were just a child."

"So was Ienzo and no one thought of protecting him…"

He sighed. "We also didn't want to become between the two of your friendships. Mika, it was long ago. We, Axel and I, we tried going into the castle to look for her. She didn't have her memories. And she couldn't tell us her name. It's been so long. You were allowed in certain parts of the castle so you wouldn't have met her."

"So the others know her?"

"Maybe not Ienzo, but the others, a good possibility. Did you remember when we signed up to be apprentices?"

"You did that to locate her?"

"Yes. But we never did. Locating her is one of the reasons we joined the organization. Why I joined the 2nd time. I'm sorry I lied to you."

"You hid her from me but you didn't lie."

"Lie of omission." Lea spoke. "And castle Oblivion, it was why Saïx wanted to get to the top."

Mika got wide eyed. "Why Zexy… and that's when you lied to me Isa. About getting kingdom hearts for just us. Why couldn't you tell me then?"

"It would've been more uncomfortable for you."

She spotted a group of stars that looked like a moogle. She wasn't sure what she would've done if she found out. "Are you going to look for her? Search the castle for clues?"

"That castle has been through so much I doubt it will have anything." Lea looked over at his sister. "I'll go looking for her. I'm a keyblade wielder now."

Mika walked around town with Lea and Isa behind her. She didn't recognize the area. "Isa, where are we?"

"I'm not sure what this world is called." Isa responded looking around. "I've been here once before when we spoke to him to join the 2nd organization."

"This place seems normal. Why did he want to leave this place?" Lea asked.

"Mere boredom." Mika spoke. She spotted a big sign on a building, "Twilight Casino." She read out loud before taking off running inside.

Inside was bright, she didn't expect it to be. She saw different kinds of games being played. "Mika!" Lea yelled.

She didn't pay her brother any attention. She looked around. She heard all kinds of lights, and heard loud noises. There was music and it was pretty crowded. She saw tables at the endless rows of people sitting at slot machines. She ran over to them. Then she saw the blond hair.

"Luxord!" Mika yelled out happy to see him.

He turned to face her. He gave a smirk. "You made it. You don't give up." Lea and Isa arrived. "Ah, Axel and Saïx."

"Well their friendship is fixed too." Mika smiled.

Luxord stood up. "And you came to get the family together then? I must say, the poker league will be more entertaining than this."

Mika rubbed her head. "Xiggy didn't return home. He said he had something else to do but he said he'll be back. Didn't say when though. But Demy is there. And we have more numbers for the league now."

Mika stood in Ansem the Wise's study. Both he and Even stood reading what was on the computer screen and Ienzo was at the Naminé replica. She watched as a glow went inside the replica. Naminé started to wake up. Ansem the Wise and Even went to see her. Ienzo helped her up and Mika walked her out of the castle.

Mika lead her outside. Aeleus and Dilan held out their hands for her to go across the bridge. A gummiship was heard and Riku walked out. He held out his hand and Naminé took it. He helped her get into the gummiship. Riku then helped Mika into the ship. "Tonight," He whispered in her ear.

"I remember date night." Mika responded.

They then took off. "Mika, Riku, where are we going?"

The party was fun. All the keyblade wielders were there, along with Lea and Isa. Even Roxas's friends from twilight town where there. Mika couldn't keep up with everything. She didn't think that this would be that big of a celebration. She threw the frisbee that landed at her feet at Ventus, he went chasing after it. She walked to the beach seeing that Naminé and Xion were collecting shells.

"Kixma, we didn't see you at the tower," Xion spoke picking up a pretty shell.

"I was visiting Luxord and then I was helping Ienzo and the others getting Naminé back." Mika found a sand dollar.

Riku then showed up, "You ready?"

"Yeah," Mika stood up, "I'll see you two later okay?"

Riku lead Mika away from the beach and to the other part of the islands were there were bunch of trees. They walked over to another tree house. "I don't recall this area…" Mika spoke.

"It's been a while since I went to this side of the island." Riku looked around. "I was racing Sora to the golden star over there and back across the bridge. In order to name the raft. It was so long ago. We wanted to get off this world so badly and locate Kairi's world. Then that's when the darkness came, and Ansem."

Mika looked over at the star. "Well, did you want to race to the star? Doesn't look to tricky,"

"You sure you want to lose? We both know I'm the faster one."

"Oh yeah? Let's do this!" She and Riku got ready. They nodded their head and they took off to the star. Riku took off jumping down. Mika jumped on a tree top and started to jump tree top to tree top to the star. Riku was indeed fast however. By the time she went to the star Riku touched it.

"You were saying?"

Mika laughed. "It was still fun. Oh, how would your competitive spirit enjoy a poker night?"

"Poker night?"

She nodded her head. "The poker league has been a thing since Luxord first joined the Organization. I joined a little after with Ienzo, it was fun so I kept going. Now that everyone is free the league is gonna start up again. You're welcome to join us."

"Perhaps." He leaned against the star. "Mika, now that we are alone and everyone is free what are your plans?"

Mika looked to the sky, "I haven't really thought about it. I guess I can really use a vacation. Xehanort was a big part of my life so I'm going to enjoy my freedom. What of you?"

"Continue on my path as a Keyblade Master. Maybe become a teacher later in life." Riku then looked over at her. "You do good behind the scenes work, maybe next adventure you'll be there."

"I'll always be there for you." She said.

"Thank you," He reached out and grabbed her hands. "You know I'm not good at this sort of thing, but there was something I wanted to tell you before."

Mika saw how serious he was getting. "What is it?" For some reason her heart started to beat real fast.

"Mika, I… for a while now… well, I uh… I love you."

Mika smiled. Her heart was pounding into her ears. She kissed him. "I love you too. Whatever the future has for us, you can count on me."


End file.
